What Kind?
by Fan of U
Summary: "Clever."He chuckled, although it did catch his interest."How did you come up with this game?" "I got bored!"He grinned. "Indeed you have."Gibson said amusingly at him."Shall we begin this game?"
1. A Game

It was so...quiet. A little too quiet for his liking. He usually liked the silence, it was comforting sometimes. Other times, however, it was almost unbearable, like now. He wondered how long it would last...

"Gibson!"

'Well, that was quick.'He thought. He was actually quite relieved to hear some kind of noise. Any noise at all really. The silence was starting to irritate him. And of course the noise was coming from none other than...

"Otto."

The one, and only, green monkey entered his lab with a skip in his step. He was smiling and jumping in excitement. He made his way up to Gibson, who was patiently waiting to hear what he had to say, and looked at him with shining eyes. It amazed Gibson how Otto always had some sort of spark in his eyes. How he always smiled and managed to find light in any dark situation.

"Gibson! You wanna play a game with me?"Otto asked brightly.

"A game?"Gibson asked, but in all honesty he wasn't surprised. This was Otto after all.

"Yeah! And I think you'll like it too."He said in a singsong voice.

Now he was curious."Alright Otto. I'm not currently working on anything really important anyway. So, what is this...game?"

"It's a game I made up. You think of someone and what kind of animal they could be. I call it...What Kind?"

"Clever."He chuckled, although it did catch his interest."How did you come up with this game?"

"I got bored!"He grinned.

"Indeed you have."Gibson said amusingly at him."Shall we begin this game?"

"Yeah!"Otto yelled excitedly."But, who should we start with first?"

* * *

So, who should they start with first? It's your choice! It can be anyone in the series, even the side/background characters.


	2. Nova Would be a What?

To Pizzagirl5640:Thanks! Here you go!

To DoomsdayBeamXD:Thanks for the suggestion. She will be up next.

Thanks for everyone who review, follow, and or favorite this story. It's really appreciated.

* * *

That was a good question. Who should they start with first? There were so many people in Shugazoom to choose from. Gibson thought on this for a few minutes, humming while doing so. His thoughts were cut short, however, when Otto abruptly yelled eagerly.

"Ooh, ooh! Let's start with Nova!"

Gibson blinked."Nova? Otto, she's already an animal. Well, a mammal or a primate to be more precise."

"So? She can be a mix."

"A hybrid you mean."

"Yeah!"

"Alright, let's see now...Nova could be a-"

"Nova could be a what now?"Gibson and Otto, who were startled and jumped a bit from the sudden voice, turned around to see a red monkey. He was standing by the door with a curious look on his face. He walked towards the two and put an arm around Gibson's shoulder."Couldn't help but overhear."He smiled at his little brother.

"Eavesdropping Sparky?"Gibson asked, teasing his big brother.

"Nah, I just happened to be walking by and heard something interesting."He turned his attention to Otto."So, what about Nova?"

Otto grinned happily at Sprx, hoping he would play the game too. He explained to him the game and how Nova was the first one to begin with. Sprx smirked."Oh, I know what Nova could be."He chuckled."She would be a fo-"

"I would be a what Sprx?!"

The three monkeys winced and stared at the, very annoyed looking yellow monkey, with wide eyes. She was standing with her arms crossed at the doorway."Well?"She demanded. Gibson and Otto gulped nervously, knowing what Sprx was going to say and what Nova would do to him if she found out.

Sprx stuttered."Uh-uh, f-fo, uh, a foooooo..."

"A fox terrier!"

Sprx, Otto, and Nova looked at Gibson with a look that said "huh?"

"A fox terrier?"She asked confusingly, but anger quickly took over."I'm a dog?!"

"Not. Helping. Gibson!"Sprx whispered loudly to him.

"Calm down Nova. Let me explain everything."He quickly said. As he explained, Nova did seem to calm down a little. Understanding that they were just playing a game. She was still confused, though.

"Ok then, but why am I a dog?"She asked Sprx.

"Well, uh because...they're loyal! Yeah! Dogs are loyal just like you are and..."He trailed off, not really knowing much about dogs.

"And they're cute! Especially, when they're puppies!"Otto said, helping him out.

"Indeed. Right Sprx?"Gibson asked slyly, giving him an all knowing look.

"Uh, y-yeah. Right!"

"Oh."A light blush crept on her cheeks."Ok, um, I guess I'll be...going now."She said as she walked out of the lab. The three monkeys blinked in surprise. They rarely seen her like that.

"Was she...blushing?"Otto asked.

"I believe so."Gibson chuckled."And she's not the only one."He pointed to Sprx, who blushed even more.

"Quiet Gibby."He mumbled.

"Your welcome Sparky."He grinned.


	3. Who's Ice cream Girl?

To DoomsdayBeamXD: Here's Icecream girl!

To TwiliSRMTHFG:Thanks! He'll be up next. Oh, and I hope you'll log in to your account again, hopefully it's not lost.(I love TMNT by the way.)

Thanks for everyone who review, follow, and or favorite this story. It's really appreciated.

* * *

"Alright, alright. Who's next?"Sparx asked.

"Hm. How about Ice cream girl?"Gibson suggested, receiving odd looks from Sparx and Otto."What? You don't remember her?"

"Nope."Otto said.

"Who's she?"Sparx asked sternly.

"She's the girl that works at the icecream parlor, Sparx. It's where Chiro and Jinmay, technically, had their first date. We've even gone their a few times ourselves, sometimes after we eat hover burgers at Gakslapper's. You two honestly don't remember?"Gibson asked.

"Oh!"The two said in unison, realizing who Gibson was talking about after a few seconds.

"Now I remember, it's that blue haired girl...what was her name again?"Sparx asked.

"Not really sure. None of us asked for her name, so that's why I called her Ice cream girl."

Sparx snorted."Nice nickname Gibby."

Gibson huffed a bit."Well, what else am I supposed to refer her to as, Sparky?"

"Polar bear!"

The two looked at Otto with raised eyebrows."A polar bear?"They asked together.

"Yeah! A polar bear lives in the cold. Ice cream girl serves frozen food. They both have something to do with the cold! So, she would be a polar bear! Maybe, even a seal!"Otto grinned.

Sparx chuckled at Otto's logic, nevertheless, he nodded."Sounds about right!"

Gibson nodded as well. He put a hand on his chin, rubbing it as he hummed in thought."Going by that reasoning, she could also be considered a snowshoe hare, a snowy owl, or possibly an arctic fox."He pointed out. Sparx frowned at him.

"Ow!"Gibson exclaimed, rubbing his neck. He glared at his brother, who slapped him."What was that for?" He asked demandingly.

"Oh, nothing. I just think that your thinking about this too much."Sparx said, strangely, calmly with a hint of anger in it.

Gibson looked at Sparx with a surprised look."Thinking about this too- ow!"He rubbed his neck again."Will you stop that?!"

"I will...just stop thinking about her and I'll stop hurting you."

Gibson gaped at him, while Otto chuckled at the scene."It's...it's just a game-"

"A game that I think we should think of someone else."Sparx interrupted and gave Gibson a serious look."Someone who's not a girl. Someone who's a guy."Otto lost it and started laughing and rolling on the floor.

Gibson couldn't believe Sparx right now."Are you seri-"

"So, Antauri let's talk about him."


	4. Master Antauri

To TwiliSRMTHFG:Here you go! Glad to see you got your account back.

Thanks for everyone who review, follow, and or favorite this story. It's really appreciated.

* * *

"Hahaha! Gibson and Icecream girl sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Hahahahaha!"

Gibson frowned and blushed in embarrassment. Sparx growled and glared at Otto."No! No kissing, no sitting on trees, nothing! There will be nothing!"He yelled.

"Sure."Otto chuckled.

Sparx growled again."Antauri. What's he gonna be?"He said, wanting to change the subject quickly.

"Oh yeah, you wanted to talk about him."Otto said as he remembered.

"Yeah. I think he would be a panda."

"Aaaw. Pandas are so cute. They're nice and fluffy and know how to fight too."

"Are you referring to that kung fu movie you saw with Chiro the other day?"Gibson asked. He knew for a fact that pandas aren't quite known for fighting. Fighting was more of a "if necessary" thing for them. Nice and fluffy were the right words to describe them. Sneezing too apparently...

Otto nodded."It was a great movie. Ooh! He could be a turtle, like the one from the movie. Master Antauri!"He grinned.

Sparx laughed at that."Ha! I like that idea, maybe even those mutant turtle guys. Seeing Antauri in a shell would be priceless! Right Gibson?"He patted Gibson on the shoulder."What do you think?"

Otto chuckled."Probably thinking about his girlfrie-"

"We're talking about Antauri now!"

"Calm down Sparx."Gibson scolded his big brother."I think you and Otto are most precise with your opinions. Pandas and turtles are known for being peaceful and so is Antauri. I couldn't agree more with the both of you."He chuckled a bit."Especially, the shell part."

"Oh really?"

The three monkeys looked at the open doorway and saw the monkey they were just talking about. He was smiling gently at them."Antauri!"Gibson exclaimed, surprised.'Did he hear our entire conversation of him? I seriously have to shut the door.'He thought.

"H-Hey Antauri...whats up? Heh heh..."Sparx chuckled nervously.

"Don't you mean Master Antauri?" He asked, smirking at them.

"Yeah!"Otto yelled, punching his fist in the air.

Antauri chuckled."I was going to inform you three that dinner is ready. Are you coming?"

"Dinnertime!"Otto yelled happily and ran past Antauri, who followed him, leaving two monkeys behind.

"Hungry?"Sparx asked.

"A bit."Gibson said, walking with his brother towards the kitchen.

"...shell."Sparxs said snickering, earning a laugh from Gibson.

* * *

So, who's next? It's your choice! It can be anyone in the series, even the side/background characters.


	5. The Other(Holographic) Ice cream Girl

To DoomsdayBeamXD:Oh ok! I got confused when you requested her. I couldn't remember her so I searched ice cream girl in srmthfg and the one I talked about before showed up. Here's the one you requested before!

Thanks for everyone who review, follow, and or favorite this story. It's really appreciated.

* * *

"Dinner was great!"Otto said happily and burped loudly.

"Otto! Manners!"Gibson scolded him.

The green monkey blushed bashfully and smiled at the blue monkey."Sorry."

At that moment, it was Sparx's turn to burp."Sparx!"

"Aw come on! Like you never burped before in your life!"

"No, I haven't! Thank you very much."

"Oh yeah?"Sparx raised his hand and quickly hit Gibson's back, resulting in a rather loud and quite impressive sound coming out of his mouth. Gibson covered his mouth and blushed in embarrassment."Oh my..."He said, surprised.

"Ha!"Sparx laughed, happy to prove his brother wrong.

"Yeah!"Otto cheered.

"Be quiet! The both of you!"He glared at them and sighed."Let's just continue the game."He said quickly, hoping it would distract the two from his burping outburst. Luckily for him it did.

"Ooh! Ooh! I know who we could talk about."Otto said as he raised his hand excitedly.

"We are not in school Otto."Gibson chuckled."Now who is it?"

"Well you know that girl that-"

Sparx growled as soon as he heard the word "girl". He was going to say something until Gibson beat him to it.

"Wait!"He said and rushed to his lab door to shut it for privacy. He got back to the two and smiled."No interruptions this time."Gibson looked at Otto."You were saying Otto?"

"Oh, I was saying-"

"What did I say about-"

"The little girl who always eats the holographic ice cream!"Otto said quickly.

That made Sparx calm down...and a little embarrassed."Oh."Gibson and Otto chuckled at him. He frowned and coughed in his fist."So, uh, what about her?"

"She could be a fish!"He got strange looks."What?"

"Why a fish?"Sparx asked.

"Remember that time she tried to eat her holographic icecream, but the city was flooded and she got electrocuted a few times because of that?"

"I'm surprised she hasn't aquired any serious injury from that."Gibson said, remembering.

"Well, if she was a fish, she wouldn't get shocked and she could enjoy her icecream!"

"Wouldn't that hurt her more if she's a fish?"Sparx questioned.

"Not if she's an electric eel!"

"Are those the snake like things? Those are creepy looking..."

"I have to agree with Sparx, I can't really imagine such a cute little girl as a...very unpleasant looking creature such as that."

"She's only going to have the tail and the ability of one."Otto reasoned.

"Oh, then ok. I guess that's better."Sparx nodded.

"Its nice to know you look out for other's safety Otto."

"Yeah! That's just me! I'm a very thoughtful guy."

Sparx and Gibson laughed and patted Otto on the back.

"You sure are buddy."

"Couldn't agree more."


End file.
